Cayey University College is an undergraduate teaching institution with limited research activities. We have initiated the MBRS Grant Program to improve the quality of the biomedical research and to stimulate the active participation of faculty members and students in research activities. The program has these major goals: 1) to professionally develop our faculty members to make them competitive biomedical research scientists, 2) to expose undergraduates to biomedical research and thereby motivate them to pursue research careers and 3) to improve the overall quality of the academic programs by developing an appropriate setting in which research and teaching activities can best be accomplished. To achieve the proposed goals we are requesting funds for the acquisition of instrumentation and technical assistance. Additional funds are requested for the enrichment activities which will include seminars by guest speakers, workshops, and off-campus research experiences for students and faculty members to encourage their participation in biomedical research activities or careers. The proposed research activities consist of two new pilot studies and a research project. The first pilot study is in the area of genetics and developmental biology and its aim is to study the ontogeny and tissue distribution of the enzyme N- acetylglucosaminidase in Drosophila. The second pilot study is in the ares of behavioral science and deals with population consequences of avian vocal learning. The research project involves two faculty members from the chemistry department and deals with the preparation and applications of chiral organosilicons. In addition, we are requesting funds to continue a previously funded research project in the area of cell biology.